Who Are You?
by Myguy376
Summary: Two operators who were a mystery...
1. chapter 1

**_My guys... So, they just had to release an attacker who was similar to Vigil and my brain started running. I'm still gonna update my other story but man I just had to make this! :)._**

"... _It's too quiet."_

Vigil said to himself as he wasted no time and crept through the abandon building he was suppose to defend. He has made great progress as he cleared most of the tangos in this area with lethal aggression.

He was an operative that preferred to keep himself hidden emotionally and somewhat physically. The gadget he has makes sure of that by wiping his image off any type of surveillance system, denying the enemy of any Intel and allowing him to surprise them.

**_*pew pew*_**

_"Tangos eleminated..."_

He finally finished his rounds as he took out two more enemies who were lurking around as well. The silenced K1A he was using made light work of the opponents as he checked his ammo.

Now it was time to head back an-

**_*Beep Beep*_**

His thoughts were interrupted as he looked on his phone to check the cameras. The notification he got means that there was one more enemy lurking around.

**_What he saw was disturbing._**

Each camera he flipped though, he saw the bodies of his allies.

An ally missing his head...

An ally with her stomach open...

An ally's limb on the ground..

Each corpse was more gruesome than the last as he continued to search for the threat.

He stopped at one cam in particular as he saw a hooded figure hovering over one of his allies who was barely clinging to life. It seems they were making light work of his teammate as the figure executed them with a bullet to the head. As his ally took his last breath, the figured looked at the camera and...

**_Vanished?_**

Vigil had to act fast as he pulled out his K1A and prepared himself. It's clear that whoever the enemy was, they know they are being watched and they have the ability to wipe themselves as well.

**_He'll just have to rely on his own instincts to catch them._**

He began to slowly walk down the barren hallway of the building. He kept his eyes and ears sharp as to pick up any info on the enemy's location. The cameras were useless so he had to find her another way.

**_*click clack click clack*_**

He trained his gun at a wall and fired towards the noise.

**_*pew pew*_**

Silence echoed throughout the hallway as Vigil quickly reloaded. His guess came up short as he kept moving.

**_*Thud*_**

A sound cue again from a fallen piece of furniture and Vigil took the same approach. He let out a few shots to see if he was successful in his shot.

Silence again as he kept moving.

He came up to a room and slowly peaked in to see if anyone was in there. He scanned the room with patience and came across a small machine. It looked like a small rc car of some sorts.

**_Then the machine emitted a red light... _**

He quickly turned on his cloaking device after witnessing that. There was no way he was going to give his opponent any Intel of his whereabouts. He had to act quickly because his gadget wouldn't last forever. He had to use this to his advantage since whoever he was facing was busy on their drone. He left out of the room and cleared every single one quickly and quietly. With each room cleared, his confidence began to build up on the enemy's position.

**_He found himself in front of the last room..._**

He wasted no time as he shot a couple shots through the door.

**_*pew pew pew*_**

**_*thud*_**

He finally heard something after a few shots. He knew he had to confirm what happened so he slowly walked in.

**_The room was barren..._**

He didn't find anything in the room that was capable of making that sound... But what he did find however was a small piece of cloth on the ground. He picked it up and it seemed to have an insignia on it.

**_*Smack*_**

Out of nowhere, Vigil got attacked and found his back to the wall. He looked to see nothing as he recovered and searched the room again. He had his gun up and ready this time.

**_He waited..._**

**_*Thump*_**

He felt a kick to his stomach as he dropped his weapon. He reached for it only to have the weapon slide across the room by itself...

**_The enemy must be camouflaged._**

Vigil knew that whoever he was facing must have some sort of visual tricks like him. Sight wasn't going to help him so he will just use his ears and other senses. Being recruited by the white tigers also gave him some martial arts lesson, all he had to do was find and subdue the target.

Silence passed as he waited for even the slightest motion.

**_*creak*_**

He acted quickly as he stuck towards the sound and connected with what seemed like the enemy's stomach. It sounded like they were recovering so he had to strike while the chance was there.

He struck again and connected with a weird metallic object. The curiosity he had for what he hit cleared up as a figure holding its block started to appear.

**_It was a hooded person..._**

"... What?"

Vigil said silently to himself as the person quickly tackled him to the floor. The two were in a grudge match for their life as the hooded figure had the top position while Vigil tried to get them off him.

The struggle was going nowhere as they stayed in this position for a while. Vigil saw his chance as he saw the person was losing it's grip. He ducked his feet underneath the figure and kicked the person off of him.

**_*Smash*_**

The figure crashed into the wall and slid down, it appears that Vigil was able to knock them out.

He got up and went to study the opponent with his smg drawn. He got closer until he was only a few centimeters away from them.

**_He went to touch their hood to find out who they were..._**

**_slash*_**

Vigil gritted his teeth in pain as the figure quickly slashed at his leg with a knife, it left a wound but it wasn't too serious. He dropped his gun in the process as he recovered only to find the figure going for another strike.

He was prepared this time as he parried its attack and kicked it in the stomach. The weapon they had was lost underneath the floor boards.

Vigil took the the time to analyze his opponent. It's not everyday you face an enemy of this caliber. He notices the large net-like hood they were wearing and from the shape of their body... It seemed that he was facing a **_woman. _**

The two stared at each and found nothing but mysteries. The two hid their faces under a mask or hood which left little to the imagination... However, the smg on the floor was an answer they both had for the other.

**_They exchanged stares as they reached for the weapon..._**

**_So...dont know what I'm gonna do with this. I'm just going to leave this until I have an idea or something, can't wait for the new season though and expect the update for my other one soon :). _**


	2. Chapter2

_"C'mon Ela! We're losing him!"_

_"I'm not a doctor Lesion! I'm doing the best I can!"_

_"What happened here!? Where's Doc!?"_

_"I'm here! I'm here! We need to take him back to the base! Everyone clearout any unknown threats, I got this!"_

_.._**_..._**

Lights blinded Chul as he awoke from an unconscious state.

He looked around to see that the grisly sight of broken walls and the piled corpses of his allies were replaced with santized walls of an infirmary along with a fellow ally Gustave, who noticed his confusion.

"Ahh, you're awake my friend. It's a relief to know you haven't left us yet Chul."

He said nonthing as he blinked a couple times before her tried to get out of his bed...He was met with a sharp pain on his side along with one of his legs as he continued to get up.

"Woah calm down friend. I can't have you reinjure yourself, especially with rhese wounds." He said as he gently pushed him down.

"Reinjure?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes. We found you in one of the houses we were defending out in the country sided. You were in terrible shape with a couple gunshot wounds to your side and a stab wound in your leg. Everyone thought that you were dying but I'm here for a reason."

Chul reeled a little as he began to recall his injuries and what happened that night. He remembers the struggle he had against the very thing that put him in this predicament.

One question was bothering him though.

"Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about? And 'she'?"

"...A woman...Her face was covered in a net but it was a woman I'm certain. She killed everyone and then-"

"There was no sign of anyone else in that building I'm afraid to say. When I tended to your wounds, everyone else cleared the house and we didn't find anything or anyone. Why the concern for this woman?"

"...Nothing."

"Well, feel free to talk to me about it at anytime. Harboring these frelings could extend your resting period."

He sat up a bit after hearing that.

"Resting period... I can't allow that."

"You can't work under your conditions right now Chul. You need to heal before you go back to the field. This is for your health my friend."

It seems that he had no choice.

"...Fine."

"Good. Now, I'm going out for a little so you can rest. I hope you make a full recovery." Doc said as he gathered his supplies and left the infirmary

Chul laid in his bed in silence. His mind continued to go back to the events of last night.

The many bodies of his comrades.

The errie sounds of the broken building.

The confrontation he had with...whoever she was.

Chul had to find out who she was and why she attacked him, him and his team could be in danger if he doesn't deal with this threat.

_He's the only one who has seen what she's capable of._

A bit of time passed as his thoughts slowly came to a halt. The fatigue began to set in as his eyes began to droop.

As much as he didn't want it, sleep overtook him as his eyes finally closed.

**_X_**

_Two ghost were in a struggle for what seemed to be a weapon._

_A ghost with a veil over it's head and its opponent who was masked were stuck in an internal struggle of life and death._

_They said nonthing as they continued to fight over it._

_There could only be one survivor._

_It was only a matter of time until the veiled ghost won the stuggle as the other ghoul backed off._

_The concealed knife it carried was useful as it slashed at the other ghoul's leg._

_The ghost took the weapon and aimed it at the masked ghost._

_All the masked ghoul could do was fight its opponent off once again._

_The weapon fired..._

**_X_**

A dream.

A dream that restored Chul's anxiety.

But nothing gave him more anxiety than the cold blade he felt right at his throat...

Courtesy of the veiled woman that was right on top of him.

He knew that calling for help would be his death.

His best move right now was to wait patiently for her next move.

A few moments passed until she moved a bit closer to his face. Nothing about her was clear, Chul was face to face with a mystery.

It felt as if they were staring into each other's soul.

The masked woman took her free hand and began to softly caress his bare cheek.

A confusing action which raised even more questions.

Chul never felt so scared yet so safe at the same time as she continued to caress his face.

Then, he felt the knife slowly started to lose its weight against his throat.

Chul took the chance as he used all of his strength to throw her off him.

**_Thud!_**

She hit the floor as the knife dropped out of her hand. She reached for it only to have the weapon kicked out of of the way by Chul who got out of bed.

He couldn't see her face but he could feel the anger coming off of her.

The woman quickly got up as Chul prepared himself for combat.

He was already at a disadvantage due to his injuries so his best solution would be to stall until somebody comes.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" He asked as he took a martial art stance.

She said nothing as she threw out some quick jabs towards him. Each jab was met with a block from him as he kept his guard up.

Her punches were quick and strong but that wouldn't stop him

He finally parried one of her jabs and followed up with a push onto a metal table.

**Smash!**

She grabbed the edge of the table to prevent the fall as Chul held on to his side. It seemed that attack wasn't good for his injuries.

The figure took notice of that as she went back in for another strike.

Chul kept his guard high but it was no use as she faked her jab this time.

A blow was struck that sealesealed his fate.

Chul felt a sharp sting on his leg as he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

A sharp kick to his wound; a dirty but effective tactic.

The assailent bent down with her knife in hand which she recovered as she put it right back to his throat.

Chul could feel the murderous aura she displayed as he could feel the edge of the blade pushing at his throat.

He waited for his envitable fate as he tried to lock eyes with his potential murderer.

**_Knock Knock_**

The knock on door grabbed both of their attention as she laid on top of him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she caressed his cheek with her knife one more time with such compassion... and slashed at it with malice.

A paper thin slit was at his cheek as she adorned her blade with a bit of his bl.

She quickly pocketed the weapon and head towards the open window. It seemed that she clicked something in her hand as she began to blur out of sight.

All Chul could do was look at the faded appearence as he felt at his slashed cheek.

His hand had a couple droplets of blood..._his blood._

The door finally opened to reveal Gustave and Dominic with their weapons drawn. They scanned the whole room as they were met with the wrecked sight of the infimary.

An overturn table.

A couple dents on the floor.

And a shocked Chul who had yet to get up from the floor.

Dominic covered the door while Gustave tended to his ally.

"Dominic, call everyone in the building to be on high alert for anybody that's not us. I'll stay here with Chul."

"On it." He said as he relayed the info to every one in the building.

This night only left more questions in the mind of Chul and the operators.

How did the assailant get in?

What was the goal of this?

Will they strike again?

But his original question still remained.

_'Who is she?'_

**_Ight so... I technically made this a mystery so it's gonna be kinda spooky so expect some slimy and grim stuff if you know what I mean._**

**_c ya my guys._**


End file.
